The Detective's Tango
by AyashiDoto
Summary: Series of prompt fics that revolve around Eric/Dominic, and an OC. Might contain light smut, fluff, or anything in between. Rated M for possible later chapters. If you would like to send prompts, please do so via tumblr, which is in my bio.


V For Vendetta

Title: Caught

Characters: Finch/Stone; Minerva(OC)

Rating: T, for obvious slash.

Warnings: slash, slight/almost clothes sex

Word Count: ~ 2,512 words

Beta: None yet

Author's Notes: Sorry, Rupert Graves! I keep slashing your characters with everyone. Written in Barnes and Noble, in the café thing. Yeah. It was fun typing it up on Written? Kitten! Ever since I got over my phobia of cats, I realize that kittens are adorable.

Disclaimer: I am just a crazed fan writing total shit. I don't profit from any of this.

His hand was almost unsteady as it rested atop the computer's mouse, clicking link after link. He watched each tragedy flash across the computer screen, and he wondered for a moment whether he was on the right side; irrelevant, really. The fact of the matter was that he was able to help protect his country, even if he didn't care for most of the half round table of the government. Eric rubbed at his eyes, as if that would make up for the sleepless night, the frantic search for a connection to Code Name: V. All he ended up with was a sour conscience, and the forming of rings under his eyes. His hand was almost unsteady as it rested atop the computer's mouse, clicking link after link. He watched each tragedy flash across the computer screen, and he wondered for a moment whether he was on the right side; irrelevant, really. The fact of the matter was that he was able to help protect his country, even if he didn't care for most of the half round table of the government. Eric rubbed at his eyes, as if that would make up for the sleepless night, the frantic search for a connection to Code Name: V. All he ended up with was a sour conscience, and the forming of rings under his eyes.

His head nearly whipped toward the door as it clicked a warning, and his body seemed to relax as Dominic stepped through the door, well rested with a sleek suit and tie. Eric realizes that he should be used to Dominic coming just a bit later every morning, and not have to tense up every time the door opened. He smiled awkwardly, something smiles become when they aren't genuine. Eric expected that to Dominic, he looked his age, or even older today. He watched Dominic step through the door, and looked back toward his computer screen.

"Morning, inspector," the greeting from Dominic made Eric's mouth curl into an almost smile, nodding his acknowledgment,"you're at it early." Dominic took his coat off in the front of the office, starting to walk towards the coat rack on the wall, next to the web of evidence from their latest case.

One thing Eric couldn't get enough of was Dominic's voice. He knew from talking to him and somewhat from his accent that he came from somewhere in the West Country, but he had no idea exactly which specific area. All he cared about was how lovely the words rolled off the man's tongue.

"Something wrong?" Dominic looked at Eric with concern in his eyes before adding a,"you don't look so good, sir."

Eric pushed his thoughts about accents to the back of his mind, reaching into his jacket pocket, his hands closing around a small metal object. He pulled the rectangle from his pocket, pressing something so that it activated. The contraption definitely seemed harmless and useless, as it somewhat resembled that of book lights that had been used years before. The only difference from a book light, though, was a small red light, glowing almost ominously. He just prayed to whatever almighty being was in the clouds that it actually worked.

"I'd like to do something, Dominic," Eric stood as he spoke, ignoring the odd look as he used his partner's given name. He continued over to the small water dispenser, his pacing stiff and awkward. "I don't care if you react or not," he started again, his voice hoarse before taking a sip of water. He finished the cup before continuing, as he realized his mouth had gone quite dry."I need to know that this will not leave this office."

"Yeah, of course, inspector," Dominic replied hesitantly, lowering his voice before continuing,"because of the terrorist?"

Eric nearly barked out a laugh as he denied that it had anything to do with the current case. There was almost a pause before he slowly walked toward Dominic.

"What's going on?" Dominic looked positively bemused as Eric got closer to him, noticing an almost grim aura radiating from Eric. It was then when Dominic looked up at Eric's face, his own face an expression of sympathy.

"I'm sorry," Eric said, before placing both his hands on the arm rests of his chair. He leaned toward Dominic, the thumping of his heart starting to beat out of control, and trying to ignore the look of what seemed like fear on Dominic's face. His lips ghosted against the other man's, Dominic sucking in a shaky breath.

Eric started to pull back, guilt and disgust with himself overwhelming him. He startled slightly as he felt two hands tangle into his unkempt curly hair, before being crashed back against the same lips, Dominic kissing with hunger. The actual kiss was quite sloppy, to say the least. Eric found that his knees were far too weak for standing, and they buckled before he found purchase on Dominic's chair, effectively straddling him.

In Dominic's haste, Eric's tie had already been loosened, and he had brought the both of them to the ground, his knee in between Eric's groin, and his mouth working the flesh of his neck. Every so often, there was a look toward the suppressor, and then they would immediately launch into another session of kissing almost hungrily; it wasn't like anyone other than Dominic and Eric ever came into their office, anyways.

Dominic has to pull back, his breath gone, and a light pink tint staining his tan cheeks. He let out a couple of heavy breaths before talking.

"God," he starts, panting once,"how long,"a breath,"have you wanted this?"

"Too long, Dominic," Eric grunted out, his eyes slightly dilated, and there was the beginning of a bulge in the front of his trousers,"far too long."

There was a click that signaled the door handle was being turned, and both detectives knew that they had shit for luck if they were caught like this. Dominic jumped up, watching as a small redhead walked through the door cheerfully.

"I never thought I would see such an arousing scenario at work. Guess I was mistaken, apparently," she smiled as she spoke, and closed the door behind her. There was a tray of drinks in her hand, and three mugs.

"Two coffees, one tea," she grinned, counting them,"like usual. So, any news on the case? Anything you need me to do?"

Dominic attempted to not look so conspicuous. He looked over toward Eric, who was resting his back against the desk, still on the floor, his hair in complete shambles. He noticed the loosened tie and shut his eyes tight, wanting to smash his head against something relatively hard.

"Shopped by Minny, the tea lady," Dominic spoke, his voice oddly comical. He glanced at the girl, who looked quite irate at the current moment.

"I think you meant 'Minny, the detective'; not that anyone would acknowledge me anyways. Still, I have a title."

"Yeah, sorry, sorry," Dominic apologized, putting his head in his hands after the failed attempt at comedy. He sighed, thinking of what would happen, this time, the next day. Oh, he could see it now, His body, freshly dead, brains splattered against a brick wall.

"Wait, what?" The awkward timing of the question caused both men to look toward Minny in bemusement.

"Why the hell would I shop you two? That would make me just as fucking guilty."

Eric chose to speak then, utterly confused at her words.

"Why would shopping us make you guilty, Minerva?"

Minny tilted her head slightly, rocking on her heels. "Well, I've been secretly romantically involved with my flatmate," she said, her voice low, yet she eyed the suppressor, which seemed to be almost at the end of its use.

"And anyways, you know I can't stand being anywhere near the Finger," she spoke, a visible shudder overtaking her body,"especially Creedy." His hand was almost unsteady as it rested atop the computer's mouse, clicking link after link. He watched each tragedy flash across the computer screen, and he wondered for a moment whether he was on the right side; irrelevant, really. The fact of the matter was that he was able to help protect his country, even if he didn't care for most of the half round table of the government. Eric rubbed at his eyes, as if that would make up for the sleepless night, the frantic search for a connection to Code Name: V. All he ended up with was a sour conscience, and the forming of rings under his eyes.

His head nearly whipped toward the door as it clicked a warning, and his body seemed to relax as Dominic stepped through the door, well rested with a sleek suit and tie. Eric realizes that he should be used to Dominic coming just a bit later every morning, and not have to tense up every time the door opened. He smiled awkwardly, something smiles become when they aren't genuine. Eric expected that to Dominic, he looked his age, or even older today. He watched Dominic step through the door, and looked back toward his computer screen.

"Morning, inspector," the greeting from Dominic made Eric's mouth curl into an almost smile, nodding his acknowledgment,"you're at it early." Dominic took his coat off in the front of the office, starting to walk towards the coat rack on the wall, next to the web of evidence from their latest case.

One thing Eric couldn't get enough of was Dominic's voice. He knew from talking to him and somewhat from his accent that he came from somewhere in the West Country, but he had no idea exactly which specific area. All he cared about was how lovely the words rolled off the man's tongue.

"Something wrong?" Dominic looked at Eric with concern in his eyes before adding a,"you don't look so good, sir."

Eric pushed his thoughts about accents to the back of his mind, reaching into his jacket pocket, his hands closing around a small metal object. He pulled the rectangle from his pocket, pressing something so that it activated. The contraption definitely seemed harmless and useless, as it somewhat resembled that of book lights that had been used years before. The only difference from a book light, though, was a small red light, glowing almost ominously. He just prayed to whatever almighty being was in the clouds that it actually worked.

"I'd like to do something, Dominic," Eric stood as he spoke, ignoring the odd look as he used his partner's given name. He continued over to the small water dispenser, his pacing stiff and awkward. "I don't care if you react or not," he started again, his voice hoarse before taking a sip of water. He finished the cup before continuing, as he realized his mouth had gone quite dry."I need to know that this will not leave this office."

"Yeah, of course, inspector," Dominic replied hesitantly, lowering his voice before continuing,"because of the terrorist?"

Eric nearly barked out a laugh as he denied that it had anything to do with the current case. There was almost a pause before he slowly walked toward Dominic.

"What's going on?" Dominic looked positively bemused as Eric got closer to him, noticing an almost grim aura radiating from Eric. It was then when Dominic looked up at Eric's face, his own face an expression of sympathy.

"I'm sorry," Eric said, before placing both his hands on the arm rests of his chair. He leaned toward Dominic, the thumping of his heart starting to beat out of control, and trying to ignore the look of what seemed like fear on Dominic's face. His lips ghosted against the other man's, Dominic sucking in a shaky breath.

Eric started to pull back, guilt and disgust with himself overwhelming him. He startled slightly as he felt two hands tangle into his unkempt curly hair, before being crashed back against the same lips, Dominic kissing with hunger. The actual kiss was quite sloppy, to say the least. Eric found that his knees were far too weak for standing, and they buckled before he found purchase on Dominic's chair, effectively straddling him.

In Dominic's haste, Eric's tie had already been loosened, and he had brought the both of them to the ground, his knee in between Eric's groin, and his mouth working the flesh of his neck. Every so often, there was a look toward the suppressor, and then they would immediately launch into another session of kissing almost hungrily; it wasn't like anyone other than Dominic and Eric ever came into their office, anyways.

Dominic has to pull back, his breath gone, and a light pink tint staining his tan cheeks. He let out a couple of heavy breaths before talking.

"God," he starts, panting once,"how long,"a breath,"have you wanted this?"

"Too long, Dominic," Eric grunted out, his eyes slightly dilated, and there was the beginning of a bulge in the front of his trousers,"far too long."

There was a click that signaled the door handle was being turned, and both detectives knew that they had shit for luck if they were caught like this. Dominic jumped up, watching as a small redhead walked through the door cheerfully.

"I never thought I would see such an arousing scenario at work. Guess I was mistaken, apparently," she smiled as she spoke, and closed the door behind her. There was a tray of drinks in her hand, and three mugs.

"Two coffees, one tea," she grinned, counting them,"like usual. So, any news on the case? Anything you need me to do?"

Dominic attempted to not look so conspicuous. He looked over toward Eric, who was resting his back against the desk, still on the floor, his hair in complete shambles. He noticed the loosened tie and shut his eyes tight, wanting to smash his head against something relatively hard.

"Shopped by Minny, the tea lady," Dominic spoke, his voice oddly comical. He glanced at the girl, who looked quite irate at the current moment.

"I think you meant 'Minny, the detective'; not that anyone would acknowledge me anyways. Still, I have a title."

"Yeah, sorry, sorry," Dominic apologized, putting his head in his hands after the failed attempt at comedy. He sighed, thinking of what would happen, this time, the next day. Oh, he could see it now, His body, freshly dead, brains splattered against a brick wall.

"Wait, what?" The awkward timing of the question caused both men to look toward Minny in bemusement.

"Why the hell would I shop you two? That would make me just as fucking guilty."

Eric chose to speak then, utterly confused at her words.

"Why would shopping us make you guilty, Minerva?"

Minny tilted her head slightly, rocking on her heels. "Well, I've been secretly romantically involved with my flatmate," she said, her voice low, yet she eyed the suppressor, which seemed to be almost at the end of its use.

"And anyways, you know I can't stand being anywhere near the Finger," she spoke, a visible shudder overtaking her body,"especially Creedy."


End file.
